It is well known to use chewing gum comprising nicotine or complexes of nicotine to provide a user with appropriate doses of nicotine.
Considerable effort has been put into formulating chewing gum that can deliver nicotine to a user in a way close to what is experienced by a person when smoking a cigarette.
Different ways of incorporating the nicotine into the chewing gum by mixing or initial preparation of the nicotine have been disclosed in the prior art.
One of these prior art disclosures includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,962 specifically dealing with the problem of simulating the cigarette smoking with respect to the level of nicotine retention in the blood and saliva. According to the disclosure, an initial peak of nicotine level in the blood is obtained more similar to the corresponding absorption of nicotine when smoking a cigarette. The levels reached after a certain time corresponds to conventional nicotine-containing chewing gums.
A problem is, however, that the modification of the initial release may typically result in a relatively low release after only a few minutes.
It is an object of the present invention to obtain a nicotine release from chewing gum which, when compared to conventionally known nicotine-containing chewing gums, exhibits a faster release of nicotine both initially and within the first minutes of chewing; thereby providing a release of nicotine from the chewing gum closer to the release obtained when a user is smoking a cigarette.